Nakeem Grindina
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} is Arrancar Catorce (14) in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's five Fracción. Appearance Nakeem is a large, fat Arrancar who always takes a hunched position with his hands crossed on his back. His face is round and wide and he has small, brown eyes. His hair is dark brown and has a bowl hairstyle. He wears the standard Arrancar uniform, a tight jacket and a belt leading a Zanpakutō in his waist. The remains of his Hollow mask covers exactly half of his face. His Hollow Hole is in the center of his chest, hidden under his jacket.Bleach manga; Chapter 199, page 15 Before becoming an Arrancar, Nakeem resembled a Gillian with a unique mask.Bleach manga; Chapter 284, pages 6-11 Personality Nakeem is serious and calm, often imitating and following the orders of Shawlong Koufang.Bleach manga; Chapter 200, page 14 When fighting against Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, he only uttered a single word, "Sonído," in response to Rangiku asking him what the Arrancar's speed ability was called.Bleach manga; Chapter 210, page 11 History Before becoming an Arrancar, Nakeem had not yet evolved beyond the form of a Gillian-class Menos: aside from his unique mask, his appearance was no different from a standard Gillian. While traveling in Hueco Mundo as part of a group led by Shawlong Koufang, they came across a small Adjuchas by the name of Grimmjow. After a small fight Nakeem and the rest decide to follow Grimmjow in order to fulfill their dream of becoming Vasto Lorde.Bleach manga; Chapter 284, pages 6-11 Eventually, when Shawlong Koufang realized only Grimmjow would be able to progress to the level of Vasto Lorde, he had Grimmjow eat a piece of Nakeem, thus stopping his evolution forever.Bleach manga; Chapter 285, pages 8-10 Plot Arrancar arc When Ulquiorra Cifer returns to Hueco Mundo from the Human World, he deems Ichigo Kurosaki to be unworthy of killing, leading Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez to become enraged.Bleach manga; Chapter 198, pages 4-9 On Grimmjow's unauthorized trip to the Human World, he takes Nakeem along with Shawlong Koufang, Di Roy Rinker, Yylfordt Granz and Edrad Liones to Karakura Town to kill anyone in the area with Reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 199, pages 15-19 When Grimmjow heads out to find Ichigo Kurosaki and his companions, Nakeem engages in combat with Rangiku Matsumoto, while Shawlong takes on her captain, Tōshirō Hitsugaya.Bleach manga; Chapter 207, page 3 He effortlessly defeats her, towering over her without a scratch. However, when the seal placed on her body to limit her Reiryoku is removed, she engages in combat once more. Commenting that he is too slow, Rangiku asks him what technique they used to move so quickly. Nakeem tells her Sonído, and she responds by using Shunpo to attack him before killing him with her Shikai, Haineko.Bleach manga; Chapter 210, pages 10-18 Powers & Abilities Sonído: Nakeem is able to use Sonído, evident when he first arrives along with Shawlong Koufang to fight Rangiku Matsumoto and Tōshirō Hitsugaya respectively. He also uses it during his battle against Rangiku.Bleach manga; Chapter 210, page 11 Pesquisa: He uses the ability alongside the rest of his team to search for any spiritual pressures when invading Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 199, page 17 Spiritual Power: Being an Arrancar and a Fracción, Nakeem has a good amount of spiritual power. Able to hold his own against Rangiku for a little. Size Increase: During the later stages of his battle with Rangiku, Nakeem appears to have grown to an enormous size, large enough to crush her beneath his foot.Bleach manga; Chapter 209, page 18 Zanpakutō The name and abilities of Nakeem's Zanpakutō are unknown. It appear as a katana with a yellow hilt and a circle guard. Appearances in Other Media In The 3rd Phantom, Nakeem can fire a yellow colored Cero. In the same game, he does not die from Rangiku Matsumoto's attack like in the anime or manga. Instead, he is alive with Edrad Liones and the others, so the player has to later face him again. Censorship *In the manga, he retreated on Shawlong's orders, before being cut down by Rangiku Matsumoto's Shikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 210, pages 14 & 17 In the anime however, he wasn't shown retreating or being cut down by Haineko, but collapsed after being shrouded by it's ashes.Bleach anime; Episode 121 Also the remains of his body weren't shown after being defeated by his opponent, just as the remainder of his fellow Fracción.Bleach manga; Chapter 211, page 1 References Navigation de:Nakeem Greendina es:Nakeem Greendina pl:Nakeem Greendina Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category:Numeros Category:Deceased Category:Male